


Тобирама Сенджу иногда приходит к Мадаре Учихе

by attazza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, psychology?????
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attazza/pseuds/attazza
Summary: Тобирама не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит, почему это происходит и зачем он позволяет этому происходить.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 23





	Тобирама Сенджу иногда приходит к Мадаре Учихе

**Author's Note:**

> варнинг! психологическая аддикция, асфиксия, доминантность и пассивность, оружие в постели, вшивая психология, сильный оос тобирамы и слитый конец.
> 
> варнинг 2! если мы знакомы ирл и вы это читаете никак этого не показывайте в конце концов каждый дрочит на что хочет
> 
> первая публикация https://ficbook.net/readfic/7648815

Сильные руки, покрытые перчатками, сжали плечи. Тобирама словно уменьшился под ними. Над ухом послышался едкий смешок. Он одновременно и раздражал, и возбуждал. Руки начали простенько разминать затекшие мышцы, правая — на шее, левая — между лопаток. Сенджу понятия не имел, куда деть его собственные руки: не привык проявлять инициативу, поэтому влажные ладони покоились на бедрах, пальцы нервно перебирали друг друга. Чужая же ладонь непредсказуемо переместилась с шеи на горло, заставляя Тобираму задрать подбородок и сжать кулаки. Смешок над головой повторился, перешел в тихий смех. Неожиданно звук смолк, чужая левая рука схватила его левое плечо, оттянула его назад. Резко горячее дыхание овеяло ухо Сенджу, длинные волосы защекотали непокрытую одеждой кожу, и он вздрогнул.

— Ты снова здесь.

Тобирама не ответил, только напрягся сильнее, под напором ладони на горле задрал подбородок еще выше, чуть не к потолку. Плечо еще немного потянули, заставляя вцепиться свободной рукой в покрывало на кровати, где он сидел, совсем чуть-чуть выгнуться в пояснице и выпустить едва слышный стон. Нет, скорее просто выдох.

— Зачем ты приходишь ко мне?

О, он знал ответ на этот вопрос. А Тобирама — нет. Действительно, зачем? Но он не сказал: «Не знаю», — а просто… промолчал, стиснув зубы, зажмурив глаза и порывисто, чуть не со свистом, глубоко вдохнув воздух, но не выдохнув его. Рука на горле сжалась, Тобирама испугался немного, но вырываться не стал. Хватка стала крепче, будто действительно задушить хотел, даже стало больно. Тобирама все еще не выдыхал. Его уха коснулось нечто мягкое, но упругое, горячее. Предположительно, язык. Когда он обвел ушную раковину, а на мочке сомкнулись зубы, Тобираму передернуло (как при оргазме, ему ли не знать) и он выдохнул. Руки сразу же исчезли, Сенджу на несколько секунд потерял сознание и равновесие. Он должен был опереться о чужую грудь своей спиной, но вместо этого упал на холодные простыни, широко раскинув руки. Будто _его_ и не было здесь вовсе.

— Начинать с асфиксии… — хрипло сказал Тобирама в потолок через минуту, когда пришел в себя, и цветные круги перед глазами исчезли. — Смело.

— Я никогда не был трусом, — Мадара стоял в другом конце комнаты у комода и искал что-то в ящиках. — Да и романтиком тоже, — добавил он после паузы.

«О, конечно, **ты не был** , — одна из первых более-менее оформленных мыслей, — я и прихожу-то к тебе, потому что ты не церемонишься.» Но эта причина — хватит ли ее одной, чтобы объяснить его, Тобирамы, поведение? Абсолютно, точно, неоспоримо нет. «Эмоциональная аддикция, » — память услужливо подкинула термин. Тобирама грозно, в своем представлении, напыжился. В реальности он лежал на холодной постели, полностью одетый, вспотевший, со стояком. Лежал и не двигался…

… пока Мадара не подошел к кровати с кунаем в руке, сверкая шаринганом. Не то, чтобы это было необходимо, Тобирама не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, напасть и убить его, самогó великого Учиху Мадару. Просто то, что у правильного Сенджу фетиш на доминантность в кровати… возбуждает Мадару так же, как и самого Тобираму. Он весь подобрался, обнял себя неловко своими длинными руками, чувствуя, как покорность сжирает его мозг без остатка. Подтянув ноги с пола и прижав колени к груди, он стал совсем беззащитным в этой позе эмбриона. Все тело его дрожало, словно его искупали в проруби в тридцатиградусный мороз, но нет — он был горячим, как в лихорадке. Мадара оперся коленями в матрас рядом с Сенджу, наклонился над ним, поймал взгляд. «Спокойно. Раскройся, » — внушил ему Учиха, но не заставил выполнять с помощью гендзюцу. Тобирама только услышал чужие мысли изнутри своей черепной коробки, переданные с помощью мощного додзюцу, а выполнил приказ уже по собственной воле. Он отнял руки от тела, выпрямил ноги, убрал прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Мадара усмехнулся. Сенджу выглядел как верный пес, который смотрит на хозяина. С любовью, с уважением, со страхом. (А было ли там место для любви?) Учиха, нависший над ним, без труда забрался на Тобираму целиком. Было видно, как на его бледном лице выступают яркие пятна, но не смущения — что-то совсем жарко в одежде, как-то совсем тесно в штанах. Мадара поддел водолазку кунаем, без сожаления рванул оружием вдоль тела Сенджу, не разрезая горловину и чудом не касаясь кожи металлом. А вот форменную водолазку, превратившуюся в распашонку, можно выбросить, ей уже ничего не поможет. Он откинул кунай на пол, тот приземлился не со звоном, а с глухим треском. Видимо, просто воткнулся в пол острием.

— Варвар, — выдохнул Тобирама, чувствуя холод комнаты, лижущий его горячую влажную кожу.

Мадара наклонился к нему еще ближе, лицом к лицу, расстояние между их носами было меньше ладони.

— Извращенец. Тебе нравится это.

Отговорок и опровержений _не последовало._

Кожа перчатки черная, сильно выделяется на бледном животе. Кожа перчатки холодная, отчетливо видно каждую мурашку, пробежавшую по телу. А от холода ли? Тобирама напрягся почти бессознательно, на рефлексах. Мадаре понравилось. Одной рукой он ласкал нежную кожу под ребрами, а другой медленно двигался вверх по туловищу Тобирамы. Он дышал через раз. Он боялся щекотки — стыд-то какой, никогда бы не признался, даже под страшными пытками. Но Мадара обнаружил отзывчивость к подобным ласкам сам, и пытать стал по-другому, но не менее страшно. Черт бы его побрал. Тобираму выгнуло, когда холодные пальцы грубо смяли нежный сосок, Сенджу вскрикнул, одна его рука взметнулась к лицу, другая — схватила чужое запястье, лишая какого-либо движения.

— Руки, — рыкнул Мадара и сам высвободил свое запястье.

Рука Тобирамы рухнула куда-то, дрожь пробила с новой силой, вторая ладонь все еще прикрывала верхнюю половину лица.

— Я сказал, руки, — еще более угрожающе прохрипел Мадара. — Хочу видеть твои глаза, чертов извращенец, — добавил помягче, с тягучим удовольствием в голосе.

— А ты говорил: не романтик! — нервно посмеявшись, сказал Тобирама, все же убрав руку от лица и встретясь взглядом с двумя красными глазами, по три томоэ в каждом.

Учиха не ответил, но действовал мягче. Соски он больше сильно не сжимал, ласки на талии стали еще более… нежными, если это слово вообще можно применить к нему, к Мадаре.

Он подумал, что ни с одной любовницей не был так мягок, ни с одним врагом не был так жесток, как с младшим братом своего лучшего друга. Сенджу Тобирама — диссонанс, парадокс, аномалия. Этот диссонанс сейчас так крепко кусает свою же руку, чтобы не завизжать, как девчонка, на самых высоких нотах, — знаем такое, проходили уже. Губы у этого парадокса, обычно бледные, синие почти, как у трупа, налились сейчас цветом, почти оттенок в оттенок меткам на щеках и подбородке. Эти губы прекрасно смотрятся вокруг члена. А скулы у этой аномалии расцвели, словно солнце вышло из-за горизонта, из-за возбуждения, высокой температуры и подскочившего давления, как бы кровь не полилась из носа ручьем. Мадару захлестнула его гордость: _такого_ Сенджу, растрепанного и возбужденного, видит только он, и разуверяться в этом не спешил. И в самом деле, если ему нужно сильное плечо, нужно переложить все ведущие роли, нужно побыть _послушным_ , то к кому он пойдет? К Хашираме, что ли? Нет, его с Мито брак по расчету смог стать счастливым, да и Тобирама, вроде как, сексуальных извращений, вроде инцеста, не признавал. Но он дал прокол и здесь: секс с Учихой Мадарой — это самое настоящее сексуальное извращение.

— Раздевайся, — коротко бросил он, поднимаясь с кровати. — Водолазку оставь.

Тобирама с трудом поднялся на ноги. Мадара прошел к комоду, снова начал рыться в ящике. Сенджу дрожащими руками развязал шнурок на штанах. Оставшись в трусах, он сел на самый край кровати, начал разматывать бинты на щиколотках. Синяки, ушибы, следы старых переломов. Пара шрамов и несколько свежих царапин. Тобирама подтянул ноги с пола к себе, оперся пятками в матрас и обнял коленки, ожидая Мадару. Вернулся он с небольшой бутылочкой в руке скоро, оглядел Тобираму, сузил глаза и грозно сказал:

— Я же сказал, разденься. Оставить нужно _только_ водолазку.

У Сенджу по спине пробежали мурашки, его чуть не передернуло. Он встал, мельком глянув на Мадару, в одних штанах и _перчатках_. «Да, » — кратко выдохнул Тобирама и, встав с постели на пол, подхватил большими пальцами резинку белья. От трения ткани по нежной головке он закусил щеку изнутри. Член обдало холодом комнаты, Тобирама инстинктивно попытался чем-нибудь прикрыться, но услышал цоканье со стороны Мадары и дерзко (насколько это вообще позволило его состояние) глянул на Мадару, прямо в его красные глаза. Опасно, очень опасно. Учиха усмехнулся, сделал шаг вперед и, бросив бутылек со смазкой за спину Тобирамы, на кровать, взял его за подбородок. Дерзость в глазах Сенджу почти сразу и почти полностью потухла. Он бы потупил взгляд в пол, если бы широкая ладонь Мадары не зафиксировала бы его глаза на уровне своих. Учиха очень быстро приблизил свое лицо к лицу напротив, чтобы укусить губу Тобирамы и лизнуть место укуса. Он рвано выдохнул, когда Мадара несколько отстранился.

— Животное.

— Извращенец. Тебе _нравится_ это, — повторил он, легко толкая Тобираму в грудь. Он упал на кровать.

Он упал поперек приставленной к стене кровати и попятился немного дальше, упираясь лопатками о холодную стену. Ноги почти сразу разошлись в стороны, и Мадара хмыкнул (уже про себя): «Извращенец». Он сел между колен Сенджу и нежно (насколько он вообще может _нежно_ ) провел от самых щиколоток к внутренней стороне бедра. Тобирама немного дернулся. Он вытащил из-под поясницы бутылек, который Мадара бросил на кровать, и протянул ему, не глядя в лицо. Учиха смазку взял, но отложил в сторону и грубо обхватил член Тобирамы в узкое кольцо своих пальцев. Сенджу зашипел и сгреб в своих ладонях покрывало, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы свести колени.

— Сними чертовы перчатки.

— А ты попроси меня, — Мадара довольно облизнулся.

У Тобирамы едва не сбилось дыхание. Снова.

— Прошу, — тихо, почти визгливо, — снимите перчатки, — он помолчал пару секунд и наконец выдавил из себя: — Мадара-сама.

Учиха хохотнул, но перчатки снял. Так всегда. Если Мадара не ломает гордость надменного Сенджу, то смысла почти и нет.

— Молодец, — он потрепал Тобираму по волосам и вернул руку на член.

Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы — ладонь была в мозолях от оружия, горячая, широкая. Большой палец размазывал постоянно выделяющуюся смазку по головке.

— Течешь, — хмыкнул Мадара и задвигал рукою быстрее, наслаждаясь тем, как Тобирама становится похож на чайник, вода в котором вот-вот закипит.

Он переместил свои руки с покрывала на бедра и впился в них ногтями, закусил губу и старался не закричать. Ну, не сразу же. А чертов Мадара смотрел на него и держал на лице свою ухмылку. Рука двигалась нестройно, без какого-либо темпа, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. Тобирама не мог упорядочить мысли в своей голове, они метались, путались, создавая хаос, которым Сенджу управлять не мог. Но вдруг ладонь пропала, и Тобирама растерянно взглянул на Мадару. Он глядел серьезно, немного нахмурившись.

— Опять будешь сдерживаться — и я выставлю тебя за дверь, — процедил сквозь зубы.

— Да, — безропотно выдохнул Тобирама, убрал свои руки с бедер и начал зачарованно следить за действиями Учихи.

Он взял отложенный бутылек и открутил крышку. Тобирама почувствовал, как по загривку пробежали мурашки. Ему не нужно было ничего напоминать, он и сам все помнил — надо встать в коленно-локтевую, _как нравилось Мадаре_. С трудом встав в позу, он ощутил, что его скрутило спазмом ожидания, все тело было напряжено. Когда чужая рука провела от шеи до поясницы, касаясь одними только ногтями, Тобирама чуть не захныкал (несмотря на покрытую водолазкой спину) от остроты ощущений, передаваемых по натянутым, как струны, нервам.

— _Хороший_ , — Мадара лег грудью на спину Тобирамы, давая ему почувствовать бедром свою эрекцию через штаны, горячо прошептал на ухо, легко лизнул, — _послушный_ , — он отстранился, надавил на лопатки Сенджу, и он припал щекой на сложенные перед ним руки, ложась грудью на постель. — _Такой податливый_ , — он нежно мурлыкал, оттягивая одну ягодицу в сторону и выливая смазку прямо на сжатый анус. Тобирама вздрогнул от того, что субстанция была прохладной. — _Чувствительный_ , — Мадара закрутил крышку, отложил бутылочку, спустил штаны с трусами до бедер, начал потирать головкой между ягодиц, Тобирама затих. — Не такой, как в повседневной жизни, да? — насмешливо спросил и сразу начал входить в тело под ним. Тело дернулось, сжалось, но после шлепка по бедру расслабилось. — Вне этой комнаты ты другой, _Тора-чан_. Там ты весь такой холодный и высокомерный, да? — он снова наклонился к серебристой макушке, вдохнул запах шампуня. — Кто бы подумал, что надменному Тобираме Сенджу нужен большой твердый член в заднице, а, скажи? — он выдохнул в шею, и волосы встали дыбом.

— Перестань, — тихо, еле слышно сказал Тобирама, чувствуя, как мышцы расходятся под напором члена. — Хватит.

— М? — Мадара выпрямил корпус, взял неразрезанный ворот водолазки и потянул на себя, заставляя Сенджу прогибаться в пояснице, сдавливая его горло, насаживая его еще сильнее. — Чего ты там вякаешь? Не забывайся, _Тора-чан_ , я здесь главный.

 _Тора-чан_ снова выдохнул свое «Да», но хватка не ослабла, воздуха снова стало не хватать. Мадара вошел до конца и все же отпустил ворот, Тобирама сначала упал вперед, выгнул спину «от себя», колесом, приподнимаясь на локтях. Он хватал воздух ртом, облизывал сухие губы, сжимался вокруг члена Мадары и едва не скулил. Но Учиха _знал_ — стоит начать двигаться, и Сенджу под ним растечется и забудется совсем, начнет чуть не визжать и подмахивать. Тобирама восстановил дыхание и глянул за плечо, ловя взгляд алых глаз. По спине пробежал холодок, но смотрел он с вызовом. Мадара усмехнулся и, схватив его за тазовые косточки, резко отстранился, выйдя почти полностью. Из Тобирамы вырвался стон, его лицо исказилось, брови надломились в почти страдальческом выражении. Дерзость во взгляде снова испарилась, он отвернулся и, сделав усилие, поднял корпус, чтобы ухватиться руками за витую железную спинку кровати. Мадара сделал движение вперед, попав по простате. Железные прутья под пальцами Тобирамы чуть не погнулись, как пластилин. Он сначала вдохнул ртом воздух, затем тонким звуком выпустил его. Звук был словно писк котенка. Мадаре понравилось. Но ему хотелось _погромче_.

— Не сдерживайся, — прошелестел он и, сделав не быстрое, но с большой амплитудой движение, дал Тобираме пример: он разразился низким рыком, и Сенджу от этого звука нежно сжался всем телом и выпустил из своей груди стон несколько громче. — Молодец, — прохрипел Учиха.

Он провел ладонями по всей взмокшей спине и таким же покрытой потом бокам, огладил гладкую грудь и живот с тонкой полоской серебристых волос, уходящей к паху. Тело у Тобирамы было сильное, закаленное в боях, испещренное белесыми шрамами, которые почти не выделялись на тонкой, прозрачной словно коже, лишенной пигмента. Весь цвет в нем был собран в глазах — зрачок пропускает цвет крови в сосудах на задней части глазных яблок. Мадара бы сказал, что Сенджу _нежный_ , _трогательный_ и совсем _безвредный_ , если бы не знал, какая сила сокрыта в этом теле, обтянутом чувствительной (и к чему!) к солнцу коже. Но Тобирама был сильным там, во внешнем мире, а здесь… Здесь он _хотел_ быть слабым. И был: податливо прогибался под Мадарой, послушно принимал его член в себя, отвечал на все приказы своим кротким «Да», обращался иногда (да, это было не постоянно, но и редкостью не назвать) к Учихе не иначе как «Мадара-сама», позволял обращаться с собой то как с игрушкой, то как с проституткой, то как с _любовником_.

Мадаре нравилось так: драть Тобираму сзади, насаживать до конца, наслаждаться тем, как красные пятна, сидевшие сначала на щеках, расплываются по ушам, шее, плечам и даже перетекают на спину. Нравилось. Но он знал, что, лежа на спине с одной задранной вверх ногой, которую удобно можно пристроить на плече у Мадары, Тобирама выглядел совсем как девушка, стонал и повизгивал, а если сжать член в ладони…

— На спину, — отрывисто бросил Мадара, выходя из Сенджу.

А Тобираме нравилось лежать на спине с широко разведенными ногами, особенно когда Мадара прижимал его руки над головой к кровати, оставлял синяки, смотрел в ~~глаза~~ душу. Нравилось обнимать его ногами, прижимать пятки к пояснице, заставляя быть _еще ближе_.

— Да.

Он рухнул на живот и медленно перекатился на спину, развел ноги в стороны. Мадара его рвение оценил, но сначала приподнял корпус Тобирамы, держа его за плечо, подложил под лопатки и шею подушки. Опустив его обратно, Учиха взял под коленями, рванул вверх, задирая его ноги еще выше. Он посмотрел на раскрытую покрасневшую дырку, призывно сжимавшуюся, блестящую от смазки, и нехорошо так улыбнулся, метнув в Тобираму взгляд. Словно кунай.

— Давай поговорим, _Тора-чан_ , — елейно сказал Мадара, отпуская колени. — Держи ноги, — Тобирама было опустил ноги, но услышав приказ, взметнул их на прежнее место. — Так вот, _Тора-чан_. Поболтаем. Я буду спрашивать, а ты отвечай. Когда разрешу, сможешь спросить что-нибудь у меня, — он смотрел Тобираме в лицо, а руки его жили своей жизнью. Левая потянулась к члену Сенджу, а правая — к его ложбинке между ягодиц. — Как прошел твой день?

Он обхватил член ладонью, провел пару раз вверх-вниз, услышал рваный вздох и запустил два пальца в дырку, раздвигая их ножницами. Тело на кровати подбросило, его колени едва не сошлись, а надломленный сиплый голос проговорил:

— С утра я работал с братом в офисе, после обеда был в лаборатории, — голос подлетел, когда Мадара грубо сжал головку между пальцами. — К пяти вечера я снова понадобился Хашираме, мы разобрали бумаги за прошлую неделю, — голос оборвался, когда Учиха взял в рот головку, задевая зубами, сильно всасывая. Пальцы внутри в это время имитировали фрикции, но в том-то и дело, что _имитировали_. Тобираме было мало, мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг пальцев. Поймав вопросительный взгляд снизу, он продолжил: — Я освободился к восьми и пошел домой, — он охнул и едва не кончил, когда Мадара взял член до самого горла, вжимаясь носом в редкую поросль на лобке, — где немного отдохнул и…

— И? — оторвавшись, спросил Учиха.

–… и пошел к тебе, — его ответ устроил, и Мадара добавил третий палец.

— Какое у тебя было настроение сегодня с утра? — задав вопрос, он снова насадился ртом на член, проведя несильно зубами.

— Я… Мне было… Я чувствовал… Мне хотелось, чтобы день закончился побыстрее, чтобы… ну… — он замялся и посмотрел на длинную челку Мадары.

— Чтобы я тебя грязно выебал во всех твоих любимых позах? Не мог дождаться, а? Хотел мой член в себе с самого утра?

Ладони взметнулись к красному лицу. Но, услышав знакомый рев «Руки убрал», посмотрел в глаза ожидавшему ответ Мадаре.

— Ну?

— Да! — отчаянно, чуть не со слезами выдал Тобирама, зажмурив глаза.

Мадаре ответ пришелся по душе, а реакция — еще больше. Он отнял свои руки от тела и, пристраивая член поудобнее, пробормотал:

— Молодец, _Тора-чан_ , честный… Можешь спросить что-нибудь у меня.

После этих слов он вогнал член в Тобираму резко, до конца. Он дернулся под Мадарой, рот его распахнулся в немом крике, после чего он издал полувопль-полувизг. Он начал извиваться, опустил ноги и немного подался назад, насаживаясь чуть глубже. Видимо, Тобирама не был настроен на болтовню. Мадара приподнял уголок губ, криво усмехаясь, провел языком по губам. Распластанный перед ним Тобирама почти потерял связь с миром. С его члена капельками сочился предэякулят, на животе у его уже собралась приличная лужица, которую Мадара нагло размазал. Двигаясь не очень быстро, но с сильной отдачей, он водил рукой по склизкому от смазки члену, почти не сжимая пальцев, отчего Тобирама метался под ним, не в состоянии получить _желаемого_. Он сжал коленями бока Мадары так сильно, что Учиха забеспокоился о своих ребрах. Тобирама сгреб в кулаках жесткое покрывало, которое раздражало спину. Крепко смежил веки до цветных кругов перед глазами. Не мог понять, чего хочется его телу: вырваться и нормально подрочить или смиренно ждать, пока Мадара не соизволит сжать ладонь покрепче.

Тобирама судорожно вдохнул, кое-как отцепился от покрывала и, приоткрыв немного глаза, чтобы глядеть на Мадару, положил свою ладонь на его, немного надавил, заставляя схватить потеснее. Мадара усмехнулся, и смешок его будто заставил что-то щелкнуть в голове. Тобирама убрал руку, она бессильно упала на кровать. Его зубы перестали терзать нижнюю губу, и Сенджу, раскрыв широко рот и захлопнув глаза, с громким полукриком-полустоном кончил в ладонь Мадары. А он вышел из подрагивающего тела и, перестав сдерживаться, начал очень быстро дрочить себе, издавая глухие грудные стоны, которые, как казалось Тобираме, отражались в его собственной голове. Он почувствовал, как на его горячее тело попало несколько струй. Мадара со вздохом сел в позу лотоса прямо перед разъебанным Тобирамой и примерно минуту приводил дыхание в норму. Он потянулся к тумбочке, где лежало полотенце, и вытер сначала свои руки, потом — Тобираму. Полотенце полетело в кучу одежды на полу.

— Эй, Сенджу.

Молчание.

— Эй!

Снова.

— Сенджу, мать твою! Я с тобой говорю.

— Чего тебе? — едва слышный хрип.

— Тебе бы в купальню.

— Отъебись, пожалуйста. Спасибо, — голос к концу фразы совсем затих.

Мадара свесился с кровати и взял кунай, которым дорезал горловину водолазки. Сняв ее с большим трудом, сопровождаемым шипением, Мадара кинул одежду и кунай за борт кровати. Учиха резко дернул из-под тела покрывало, услышав недовольное «Блять, Мадара!», но оказавшись уже не на грубом шерстяном пледе, а на шелковой простыне, Тобирама успокоился. Мадара выбросил на пол и покрывало. Он лег рядом с Тобирамой.

Почему они лежат сейчас рядом? Уж явно не потому, что Сенджу смертельно устал и у него нет больше водолазки. И наверняка не потому, что Мадара не может выкинуть заебанного Тобираму за порог, потому что _он может_. Так почему?

Тобирама перевернулся на живот, подгреб под щеку подушку и уснул. Прямо рядом со своим, как он считал, врагом.

— В следующий раз хочу шибари, — неожиданно услышал Мадара, когда посчитал, что Сенджу уже спит. — Только с мягкими веревками. Будь готов.

Мадара сипло рассмеялся и сделал себе пометку в мыслях купить вязанный шнур.


End file.
